Friends?
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: Junior year of college. Bonnie just broke up with her boyfriend. She drowns her sorrows at a bar with someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. I do however own some really cool anime on DVD. Booya for Outlaw Star.

Friends?

Chapter 1.

Bonnie Rockwaller woke up on the couch in a strange living room. She tried to get up only to find that the gremlin in her brain was beating it with a baseball bat.

"Oh you're finally up." Said a distinctive feminine voice.

"What happened last night?" Bonnie said looking the direction of the voice. She was shocked to see Zita Flores. More like what she was wearing. She was dressed in a men's button up white shirt that only reached to her lower back. Bonnie was glad to see the girl in a thong because a peek like that would have been bad during this hour of the morning.

"You broke up with your boyfriend and you came to Ron's bar. Got drunk. Passed out. And he carried you upstairs. And let you sleep on the couch. Now where the hell is the mayo." Zita said as she pulled out the matieriales for a BLT sandwich.

"Are you two an item?"

"Ron and I are just roomies. I mean sure we fuck once in a while but no strings. Ah there's the mayo." the smell of bacon frying started to waft to the couch. Bonnie suddenly lurched up and said one thing. "Bathroom."

"First door on the left." Zita felt the rush of air as the former cheerleader rushed past.

-0-

Bonnie finished emptying her stomach. She tried to piece together the events of last night.

-0-

Yesterday:

"Fuck you Steven! I can't bealve that you'd fucking think that I'd take you back. You fucked my best friend. In our bed no less." Screamed Bonnie.

"I didn't think you'd mind. I mean come on we had a threesome with her." Said her boyfriend of a year.

"Yeah I was involved. I didn't give you permission to have her as a side lay. I ask your permission for the girls I fuck. That's it we're done. This is the last straw." Bonnie headed to the door and left. She slammed the door and rushed out of the apartment complex.

After walking for a long while she happened upon the entrance of a bar. "Rufus'? Isn't that the name of Ron's mole rat?" Her curiosity piked, she decided to enter. Inside of the bar was a very large dance floor. The music pumping through the air made her feel like dancing. But the feeling of intense loss brought her to the bar. Their was something oddly familiar about the bartender. "I'll have a beer."

"Sure thing Bon-Bon."

"Ron Stopabble?"

"Yup."

"You work here?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"I co-own the place with Zita Flores. I kinda figured that I needed something to do while studying and since Kim's in France with her girlfriend. I might as well do something fun."

"Kim's in France. Damn I've been out of the loop. She must be having fun... GIRLFRIEND!"

"Uh, She came out during our sophomore year. She decided to leave America to attend a fashion design school with Monique."

"Aren't you heartbroken?"

"I was at first, but then I figured that she's happier where she is. Besides if she was still here, I wouldn't be running one of the most popular bar/clubs around now would I?"

"You'd probably be married with a couple of kids by now." Bonnie finished her beer and Ron poured her another.

"I'm guessing you're power drinking this evening?"

"Yeah. I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Because he cheated on me, with my best friend."

"First off, I'm switching you to Crown. Second of all, Tara?" Ron poured her a shot.

"I am going to hate to see the tab tonight. And to answer your question. Yes Tara. Well a couple months ago Steven, that was my boyfriend, suggested that we have a threesome to 'spice up' our relationship. So I got Tara in on it. It was fun. Well today I came back to our apartment after class to find them fucking. Then I broke up with him."

"You didn't give him permission for his little extra project on the side did you?"

"He broke my trust on this." Bonnie was now on her fourth shot. Where's your bathroom?"

"Next to the bar." He said jutting his thumb to the right.

After Bonnie left the bar, Zita came up to Ron.

"Are you going to fuck her stud boy?"

"No. she needs a friend. I just hope her and Tara can patch things up."

"When are you cutting her off?"

"I've already switched to sweet tea. She just needs someone to talk to. Have Bart play something slow and sad." He patted Zita on the ass as she headed up to the DJ's booth.

Bonnie came back in. The mood was more somber. She sat back down on her stool. "What's up with the music?"

"It's a slow jam. Gotta have slow dances once in a while."

"Kayyyy."

He leaned closer to show her that he was paying attention. "Are you and Tara still friends?"

"Yes. But it will be a while until I hear her side."

"Just make sure you don't let emotions fly."

"When did you become a sage of relationship advice?"

"I've owned this bar for over a year. You hear a lot of stories. I swear I have enough credit for a PHD."

Bonnie had to chuckle at that. "And you know what sucks about all of this?"

"What."

"I have no place to go tonight. I shared a apartment with Steven. And I'd crash at Tara's but that would be awkward. FUCK! I have no where to go." the emotions of the day's events finally took it's toll on Bonnie. Her tears fell fast and free from her eyes.

Bonnie leaned "Now I can't beleaive that I'm crying."

"You need to let it out. I'd be a wreck too if I had so many blows to my pride in one day."

"Thank you."

Bonnie then felt the room spin and slipped into drunken darkness.

-0-

Today:

Bonnie came back from the bathroom. She went up to Zita. "May I use your phone?"

"Sure. It's over there." Zita said as she headed to what Bonnie guessed was her room.

Bonnie picked up the phone and dialed up Tara's number.

The phone rang several times until Tara picked up. "Hey Ron."

"No this is Bonnie."

"Weird I've got Ron's number on my caller I.D."

"I got drunk at the bar and woke up here. But asides from that. We need to talk."

"I guess we do."

Author's note.

I meant this as a one shot. But if y'all like this story I'll try to continue this story. But at least drop me a line and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. I do however own some really cool anime on DVD. Booya for Outlaw Star.

Friends?

Chapter 2.

It was a very sunny Saturday morning. Ron was feeling anything but happy. He opened his bedside drawer, and pulled out a small white box. His mind was soon filled with feelings and memories that he would gladly be rid of save for the fact that it's the first anniversary of losing Kim to Monique.

_A year to the day ago._

"_Well, today's the day." Ron told his reflection in the mirror. "I'm going to propose to Kim." Ron could've sworn that his refection winked at him. Taking it as a good sign, he left his room. He fixed his tie and made sure his shirt was straight. Tonight was the second anniversary of Ron and Kim's relationship. Ron was pulling out all the shots for this evening. He had spent the day fixing her favorite meal. The red velvet cake was done baking. Ron chilled it in the freezer so he could frost it in five minutes instead of waiting for it to cool. He lit some candles and dimmed the lights. Ron heard the doorbell and answered. "Hey K.P. happy anniversary." Ron led her to the table and pulled a chair for her. "Wow." Was all that Kim could say. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and looked at her plate. "You made your steak. I love the way to make them."_

"_Tonight is all about you." Said Ron. _

_Kim blushed and looked into his eyes. His eyes were filled with love. **This is going to be more worse than I first thought.**_

"_Ron I have something to tell you.**"**_

"_As do I. But you first."_

"_Ron I'm leaving school."_

"_Wh-Wha-Why?"_

"_I hate to tell you this especially on a day like this. I love someone else."_

"_Who?"_

"_Monique."_

"_?"_

"_I've been spending more time with her lately and I've found myself caring for her on a deeper level."_

"_What am I to you then?"_

"_My best friend. You've always been my Ron. I'm just not in love with you on that level anymore."_

"_Two years." Ron said in a near whisper._

"_I'm sorry to tell you this today. But..."_

"_NOW YOU LISTEN! I can't believe that I've dedicated two years of my life to you. No wait I've dedicated my life to you since pre-school, and this is the thanks I get. You're leaving me for someone that may not work out. Fine! Just fucking fine. Get the fuck out of my house." Ron said the last statement in a dead calm. He pointed to the door and watched as his best friend turned lover left in tears. _

_-0-_

_Kim left about a week later. Ron apologized to her and saw her off to France. Ron left the airport and headed down town. The name of a bar caught his eye. "Rufus'? Damn is this a omen, or a harbinger?"_

_Ron threw caution to the wind and headed in. The place was perfect for a college town. It had a dance floor, and the latest music was playing (more like playing loud enough to vibrate his eternal organs.)_

_He made his way to the bar. The bartender was a hulking middle aged man. He had a Navy tattoo. "Hey there. Haven't seen you around?" Said the Bartender._

"_I haven't really needed a reason to drink until now." _

"_Let me guess son. Girl broke up withcha." The bartender was washing out a glass._

"_Yeah, how could you guess?"_

"_I've owned this place for twenty years. I've learned to read people who enter this here place."_

"_Twenty years? Wow."_

"_Hey kid, Tonight's the last night. I'm retiring and going back to Florida."_

"_Great, I find a place this cool and it's closing."_

"_Hey Kid, you seem like a good guy. Wanna buy the place?"_

"_Me, a business owner? I've got nothing else to do since Kim's gone off with another girl."_

"_Another girl? Damn you're worse off than I thought."_

_Ron gave the place another look around and made up his mind on the spot. "How much?"_

"_Ten-thousand." Said the man. "Well if we're going to do business I might as well know your name. My name is Ike by the way."_

"_Ron Stoppable."_

"_Kim Possible's partner right?"_

"_Yeah, more like former partner now." Ron said then a thought came to mind. "Why are you selling me you're bar?"_

"_My kids don't want it and I don't want it to become one of those chain places."_

"_If I come up with the money I get the place. Give me a hour and I'll have it."_

"_An hour?"_

"_I invented the naco several years ago. I still get money from Bueno Nacho."_

"_You made the naco. I love nacos. I knew there was something about you kid."_

_Ron stepped out of the bar and proceeded to walk into his future._

_-0-_

_Ron was at the bank waiting in line to take out the money when he ran into a old friend. "Zita?"_

"_Ron?"_

"_When did you get back into town? I thought you were going to UCLA?"_

"_LA just wasn't my place. I figured I can get my degree here. Besides I love Upperton better than anywhere."_

"_Got a place to stay?"_

"_No. I just got back this morning."_

"_All right this is going to seem sudden but do you want to co-own a bar?"_

"_A bar? What's the catch?"_

"_You have to help me run the place."_

"_You're serious? What about Kim?"_

"_She broke up with me last week."_

"_No shit? Wow I thought you two we're going to be together forever."_

"_I guess I'm ill-equipped for her anymore." _

"_Woah she's hitting for the other team?"_

_Ron looked downcast and said. "Yup."_

"_Damn."_

"_Well are you in?"_

"_Sure as long as it doesn't interfere with my studies."_

"_It won't and just imange the parties."_

"_Well then I'm in."_

_-0-_

"_All right son. Ready for this." Said Ike as he pulled out a stack of papers for Ron to sign._

_Ron spent the next few hours filling out paper work. _

_After filling out all the paper work, Ron was then showed around the place. _

_Ike stayed around around for a week to show Ron the ropes. Zita picked up everything as well. _

_Ron was showed a apartment upstairs. _

"_I'll take that place." Said Zita as she looked around the loft._

"_I get to crash here once in a while?"_

"_Sure Ron."_

_-0-_

Present:

Ron closed the small white box, and put it away. Ron gave Zita a quick call. "Hey Zita, did Bonnie make it through the night?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be at the bar in a couple of hours."

"Sure sure. I'll set up. You don't sound so good."

"Just going through some memories."

"Hey Kim's happy. You should be happy."

"Yeah. One day I will be."

Author's note.

I hope this bit of back story gives some insight to what I've got set up here. Next one will be mainly about Bonnie and Tara, And I think chapter four will be mainly Zita. Thanks for reading and please review.

Erik


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. I do however own some really cool anime on DVD. Booya for Outlaw Star.

Friends?

Chapter 3.

A lovely blond girl sat alone at a cafe' called Tom's Diner. (All right everyone with me now. Da Dum Da Da DA.) across from the Upperton U campus. Her teal eyes we're down cast. She waited until Bonnie showed up. The brown haired girl walked up to her and greeted her in a stiff manner. "Tara." It wasn't a statement nor a phrase. Tara felt the hair prickle on the back of her neck from the sheer aura that was casting off of her best friend since they were six years old. Bonnie then spoke up. "Tara, It took me a lot of internal conflict not to kill you. I'm very mad at you, but I'm willing to hear your side."

"Thank you." Said Tara in a very meek voice. It reminded Bonnie of a five year old being caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Tara took a long draw from her coffee cup and began to speak.

-0-

_Well, Steven asked me to come over because you were at work, because he was bored. I came over. We sat around for a while playing Madden and drinking beers. I really wasn't thinking because he's a friend. About a hour or so he started talking about what we all did. He was going into details about what we did and the beer was effecting me. He noticed that I was getting hot and bothered by what he was saying. He then kissed me. I pushed him off of me, but he kept on kissing me. I then felt his hand going up my dress. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't even think of how what I was doing was wrong. You know how I get when I'm drunk._

-0-

Tara wrapped up her story and started to directly speak to Bonnie. "I know that saying 'I'm sorry' will not fix what I did. But I'm begging forgiveness. I don't want to lose my best friend." The last statement came from Tara in a chocked sob. Bonnie was weighing her words carefully before she spoke.

"Tara, my trust in you is broken at best. It's not gone. I will never throw away our friendship. It will take awhile for me to trust you completely. But you both were in the wrong on this. I forgive you. If it happens again though I'll beat you black and green." Bonnie said with a smirk as she watched her friend light up at the small reference to their favorite movie. Tara couldn't help her self.

"Kidnap the Sandy Claws."

They shared a small laugh. One of many to come as they reach the apex of the small bump in the road of their lives.

-0-

Sandra Gordan, A.K.A. Shego, was trying to figure out what to do on her night day off. Since she quit working for Drakken she found a steady gig at Henchco. **Damn I wouldn't think a office gig would be this hard. Maybe I could see Uncle Ike. Never figured out why he named the place Rufus'. **She grabbed her coat and left her town house. She made the trip to Upperton in record time, of course she was driving a 1956 Mustang with a hemi. She took a look around the town. The 31 year old took a look at the changes around the area where she went to school. She parked across the street from her Uncle's bar. Upon entering she noticed something slightly different. The area was exactly the same but there was a strange air. She approached the bar and to her surprise found someone else behind the bar. He looked up in mild surprise. "Hello Shego."

"It's Sandra. What are you doing at my uncle's bar?"

"Ike's your uncle? Cool!"

"Ron, Tell me."

"He retired about a year ago and sold the place to me."

"I guess I'll take that. But how could you afford this place. I mean Drakken took all your money for that dumb assed moon laser."

"That was just the first royalty check. "

"Why a bar?"

"Something to do."

"What about the princess?"

"She's off with her queen."

"Her Quee...?"

"Girlfriend."

"Oh My! I knew that she'd go for the other team."

"Am I the only one who didn't see that?"

Sandra started to tick off points on her finger. "Let's see. Has to be in charge. Okay I'm outta stuff. I was just guessing at the whole gay thing." Ron let out a small chuckle at that. "Oh by the way Ron. Why aren't you spazzing that a villain is in your bar?"

"Because I wouldn't think that you'd ruin your current job at Henchco. And besides I wouldn't think that you'd ruin your five hundred dollar leather jacket getting into a fight."

"Since when did you become so observant?"

"Duh, College bar. Gotta pick out the ones that are too drunk and will start throwing punches. I don't need a hike in my insurance."

"Uncle Ike said the same thing. He defently left this place in good hands."

"I thought that."

"Ego much?"

"Not really."

"Can I get a drink?"

"I.D.?"

"Here you bastard."

Ron gave the card a look and smirked. "28 wow I would have pegged you for 24 or 25."

Sandra blushed slightly and took her I.D. from his hand. "I'll take a shot of vodka."

"Here you go Sandy." Ron flinched as he saw her hand flare up for a moment. "Ok Sandra. I'll stick with that."

"Good Boy."

The bar was only half full. Ron really hated exam time. Sure he finished studying during the dull time, but he enjoyed the party atmosphere. He killed the rest of the shift talking to Sandra.

Zita came down towards the end of shift.

"Hey Ron you closing yet?"

"Yeah. Just kicked the last person out."

"Then who's that?"

"Sandra. Kim and I used to foil her old boss' plans."

"Shego? Cool. Could you help me with trig?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you later Ron. You seem a bit more mellow without the princess around."

"I'm not as uptight because I don't have to deal with daily life threats. Or having to deal with world taking over plans."

"I'd guess that would mellow you out. Plus the access to booze helps right?"

"Yeah."

Author's note.

Well the second part to the chapter kinda fizzled but the main story is moving along. Next chapter post will be all about Zita.

Thanks for reading.

Erik


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. I do however own some really cool anime on DVD. Booya for Outlaw Star.

Friends?

Chapter 4.

Zita Flours sat at her computer desk with a cup of green tea in her hand (laden with six spoonfuls of sugar of course.) She started to type in her journal.

Dear Journal.

Today is the one year mark of my new life. I've been clean for 366 days. To pick up from my last entry. Adam is a asshole. Ok so it's been awhile since my last post. Sure being in film school at UCLA was cool, but I had to get away from him. Because of him, I'm ashamed of my life. Sure he didn't force the first hit of heroin into my system but he kept supplying me with the stuff. He beat me, sold me, and all around treated me like shit, and those are his good qualities. I left with only the clothes on my back and 300 dollars in cash. I made it back to Upperton thanks to a very nice truck driver. Why Upperton you ask since all of my blog entries are about Middleton? One word. Ron Stoppable. (Well that's two words so sue me.) The day I arrived in Upperton, I headed to a bank where low and behold Ron was there. I got offered to be a partner in his new bar. Weird I just get into town and I've got a job,place to live, and I'm reunited with my truest friend. We toured the place, it was fantastic. I had a loft apartment no more than five minutes from the school. But with all the good news came bad. I had to tell Ron about why I left LA. He helped me during the weeks of getting clean. He even offered to pay for my track marks to be removed. I told him flat out that I will never get rid of those. Daily they fade more and more and more and more I let go of that awful past. Ron and I made love on the night that I felt I was officially clean and never going to do that again. I call it made love but he calls it sex. Kim has torn such a hole in his soul. She's happy in love. I love him. He can't bring himself to find love again. So I keep a facade . I tell people that I'm just fucking him. No one sees me crying myself to sleep when I'm alone. He will soon see that He can love again. I'll wait for him. Now it's the time of the blog for sappy bullshit. Never mind, back to the rambling. Well that's about it for this journal. I'll post something later on. And I promise not a year from now. Probably about in a month after exams.

Zita pressed the send button for her Live Journal account. There was a knock at the door and She answered. "Hey Ron! I was just thinking about you."

"I hope it was good. I may be a day late but Happy Anniversary. A full year clean. I'm so going to make you the best dinner ever." Said Ron as he pulled out two bags from a fancy grocery store. Zita was in awe once again at the blonde man. "You didn't have to go through the trouble of doing this but I'm glad that you did. Ron can I tell you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Ron I lov... RINGGGG RINGGG Fuck the phone." Zita grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Zita it's Bonnie. I was wondering if I can come over?"

"First off, why? And second off today isn't a good time but I'll try to get you." Zita felt a pang for her for some odd reason.

"I have no where to stay, please."

"Well if you do come over bring some wine."

"I'll get a bottle of merlot on the way there." Bonnie hung up and Zita walked towards Ron.

"Well we're going to have a guest."

"Who?"

"Bonnie."

"You do know that this is something between us. But for you I'm willing to let her come to the celebration tonight. Lucky for me, I brought extra food."

"I love you Ron."

"I love you too."

"You do know that I mean it right?"

"Yes I do. You've waited a year for me."

"I've been that obvious haven't I?"

"Well to me, but you let out more to me than others."

"Are we?"

"I don't know. Are you sure you want a damaged man like me?"

"Duh, former junkie."

"You're not damaged? You've never been damaged" Ron hugged Zita and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Well I guess we're together even though we've been like how we are for a year."

"Now I can call you my girlfriend. Now that's a word that will need some polishing from a year of neglect."

"Well I better let you get to work on the meal because who knows when Bonnie will show up."

Author's note. I hope you don't mind that each chapter is in a different format. If you all like it that way I'll stick to that formula. But if not I'll try a static narrative Thank you for reading. Please review if it strikes your fancy.

Erik


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. I do however own some really cool anime on DVD. Booya for Outlaw Star.

Friends?

Chapter 5.

Boonie arrived at apartment above the bar at about six. Her nostrils were blessed with the delightful aroma of something baking from within. The door opened and Zita greeted her. "Hello Bonnie. Oh you brought wine. Come on in." The song 'Little Earthquakes' by Tori Amos was playing on Zita's stereo.

_yellow bird flying_

_gets shot in the wing_

_good year for hunters_

_and Christmas parties_

Ron greeted her with a hug. "I'm glad you could be here to celebrate this fine evening. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. I hope you don't mind pot roast."

"I love pot roast and if it's anything like what you made during the Chez Ron time then it will be great. By the way what are we celebrating?"

_and i hate_

_and i hate_

_and i hate_

_and i hate elevator music_

_the way we fight_

_the way I'm left here silent_

"Zita being clean for a year and us just admitting that we love each other." Ron headed back into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the evening's meal.

"I've been clean for about two years. I developed a bad Habit right after high school. I hope it wasn't heroin that is a bitch to get off of. I should know."

"That'd be the one. What got you started on it. My ex boyfriend from when I was in LA, was the catalyst for my addiction."

_oh these little earthquakes_

_here we go again_

_these little earthquakes_

_doesn't take much to_

_rip us into pieces_

_we danced in graveyards_

_with vampires till dawn_

_we laughed in the faces of kings_

_never afraid to burn_

_and i hate_

_and i hate_

_and i hate_

_and i hate disintegration_

_watching us wither_

_black winged roses_

_that safely changed their COLOR_

"I needed something to help me deal with my family."

"I pictured you as more of a pot head myself." Said Zita with a slight chuckle. Being former addicts they've learned to joke around about their habits.

"I couldn't deal with the late night Bueno Nacho runs." Ron responded with a firm 'Hey!' at the barb at his favorite Tex/Mex place. With only brought forth more chuckles from the girls.

_oh these little earthquakes_

_here we go again_

_these little earthquakes_

_doesn't take much to_

_rip us into pieces_

_i can't reach you_

_can't reach you_

_give me life_

_give me pain_

_give me myself again_

_oh these little earthquakes_

_here we go again_

_these little earthquakes_

_doesn't take much to_

_rip us into pieces_

The song wound down and the music stopped as that was the last track on the CD. They cracked open the wine and toasted the evening. "To our health and mind." said Zita as she downed the glass in one gulp.

Bonnie was about to say something when Ron held a finger to his mouth and pointed at Zita. He whispered. "wait for it. 5 4 3 2 1" he then pointed back at Zita where she went.

BELLLLLLLLLLLCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Ron then busted out laughing. "Man I can set a watch to her burps. I give that one dear Zita a 3 out of 5."

"Oh come on Ron a three! That had to have been at least a four, four and a half tops."

"Volume yes, duration no."

Bonnie was standing with her jaw agape. "You two rank your belches?"

"Amongst other things." Ron said with a smirk.

"Ok, I'm not asking."

Ron got up and pulled out the roast out of the oven. "Food's ready."

Ron set the dish on the table. Zita and Bonnie set the table.

-0-

"Oh god! This is the best stuff." Bonnie moaned as she took another bite from the roast. Zita smirked.

"Like it don'tcha?"

"If you eat this all the time Zita, you must be in hevan."

"Upperton Colorado, but close."

Ron laughed. "Am I being compared to god?"

Zita had to just say it. "We aren't talking about you in the sack."

Ron blushed slightly and said. "Aww shucks."

Bonnie was glad that she could share a wonderful evening with friends.

Ron asked Bonnie. "How are you and Tara doing?"

"We're ok. But it will take a while before I can trust her."

"It will take a while but you two will get along again. I mean hell Kim and I get along."

"You do?"

"Yeah I talk to her through IM."

"Cool."

The rest of the evening went smoothly. The whole scene struck Ron as funny. Here he was with a person he tormented him in high school and a person that he got along with but never did anything with. It was a good day for him. A good day indeed.

Author's note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be about Kim.

Thanks

Erik.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. I do however own some really cool anime on DVD. Booya for Outlaw Star.

Friends?

Chapter 6.

Kimberly Ann Possible was packing for her trip back home. Her stay in France had been very mixed. The first few months were very happy, but then the downfall started to happen.

_Two months ago._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_OUT!" _

_The slam of the door struck harder than a physical blow. The lone redhead sat on the couch dejected._

_Monique had started traveling in circles that didn't appeal to Kim. Kim wasn't one to tell someone they couldn't do something. But Monique wasn't home as often, and when she did come home she reaked of booze and sex. Kim couldn't take it anymore. _

_Several days after Monique's last bender, Kim finally gave her the riot act. "I love you, you know that?"_

"_Yes I know."_

"_Then why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Doing what? Having fun?"_

"_I came to this country to be with you. Not sit alone in a apartment while you're out screwing strangers."_

"_Oh and you don't?"_

"_No I don't."_

"_Really? I guess I've screwed up big time huh."_

"_Yeah and I'm guessing you don't give a good crap about my feelings."_

"_No not really."_

_Kim burst into tears, and Monique went up to her. Kim looked at her with a odd mixture. It was a mixture of love and sheer hatred. "I'm done. I can't believe that I left Ron for you. I'm going home." Kim stood calmly and left the room._

Back to today.

It had taken Kim all this time to get up enough money to travel back to America. Living with a person who had changed so much was a strain. Her only thoughts we're that of being back home. She hailed a cab to the airport. The flight was long but every minute seemed like an hour because she was on eggshells. She was truly afraid yet excited to be home. The day she told her parents that she was in love with Monique went a bit better than when she told Ron. Her father was extactic because he didn't have to worry about his little girl getting pregnant. But her mother was another story.

_One year ago. At the Possible residence._

_Kim was in her room that she resided in since child hood. She was startled by a knock at the trap door. _

"_Kimmie it's your mother."_

"_Come in."_

_Her mother came in. "Kimmie are you sure about this?"_

"_About what?"_

"_Leaving everything for just a fling?"_

"_It's not a fling mother!" Kim abruptly stood from her bed and headed towards her mother._

"_You've been her friend for what, five years? You've been around Ron for what nearly twenty years, and it took until senior year for you two to even admit you're in a relationship."_

"_But with Monique it's different. She knows so much about me."_

"_What about Ron huh? He knows nothing about you? Who went through the amazon just to find a flower to make you visible again?"_

"_Ron. He's my best friend, but with Monique Everything is new."_

"_I hate to tell you this, even though you may feel like Monique is a new thing, but you're in college and in college people experiment."_

"_Experiment! I love her! How can this be experimenting?"_

"_What about Ron!? Do you love him?"_

"_I do love him, but I'm not in love with him."_

"_I can't stop you from who you love. But think about this. I mean really think before you take off half way around for world for something that may not work out." Kim's mother kissed her on the forehead and headed out of the room, leaving Kim to her thoughts._

Middleton airport.

Kim was dreading telling her mother that she was right. She was greeted by her mother. "Hello Kim."

"Hello mom."

"I hope your stay in France was enjoyable."

"Go ahead and say it mother. You were right and I was wrong."

"I'm not going to say something like that. I'm just glad you figured it out before it was too late." Kim's mom embraced her into a hug.

"Thank you mom."

-0-

Ron was closing up for the night when his phone went off. He looked at the number and nearly dropped it. "He-hello?"

"Hey Ron! I'm back."

"I don't want to seem rude but why?"

"Monique and I broke up. It's a long story."

"One that I'd like to hear. How about you come to the bar tomorrow. I'll close up early and we can hang out."

"Sure I'll drive up to Upperton tomorrow."

"I've got a date tonight, so I'm going to have to let you go. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya." Kim hung up the phone and laid down for a first restful night in a while.

Author's note.

Before I get a review saying that I'm not delving far enough into Kim's past. That will be slowly revealed in the next few chapters. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading.

Erik


End file.
